hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of alleged stateless nations
:Imagine there's no countries / It isn't hard to do / Nothing to kill or die for / And no religion too / Imagine all the people / Living life in peace... -John Lennon (WP), Imagine (WP) :''Maybe it bugs you, too, when lefties or righties extol the virtue of independence movements. Or maybe you just never thought of it in terms of Lennon's utopian vision before. Of course, it is not as simple as that, because utopia is not within reach, yet. So autonomy may confer a degree of egalitarianism not available through representative democracy alone. Or conversely, it may retard or reverse egalitarianism, allowing, for example, oil-rich South Sudan (WP) to make off with all the money, and giving the US yet another oil-spigot-government in the process. Or the Igbo or Yoruba people to attempt this with Biafra (WP) / Yorubaland, and kill a good portion of their people in the attempt, to boot. ]] :''U.S. President and Nobel Prize winner Wikipedia:Woodrow Wilson published the self determination law in 1918. That says every nation has the right to be free, that is, independent of foreign influences, to determine their political status, their heads of state and government and their economic, social and cultural development.Matthew C. Price,The Advancement of Liberty:How American Democratic Principles Transformed the Twentieth Century, pp 92 By that time, according to General Darlington Smedley Butler, the US had committed illegal military actions in Nicaragua (WP), Honduras, (WP) Mexico (WP), and the Dominican Republic (WP), to the detriment of the self-determination and egalitarianism of those countries and their people, simply to aid US business interests. A '''stateless nation' is an ethnic group which is not the majority population in any nation state. The term implies that the group "should have" such a state, and thus expresses irredentism. This is orthogonal to statelessness in the sense of an individual's complete lack of a legal nationality: members of stateless ethnic groups may be citizens/nationals of the country in which they live, or they may be denied citizenship by that country. Stateless nations either are dispersed across a number of states (for example, the Kurdish people (WP) are found in Iraq, Turkey, Iran, Armenia and Syria) or form the native population of a province within a larger state (such as the Uyghur people in the Wikipedia:Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region within the People's Republic of China (WP)). Some stateless nations historically had a state, which was absorbed by another; for example, Tibet's (WP) declaration of independence in 1913 was not recognized, and it was invaded in 1951 by the Wikipedia:People's Republic of China which claims that Tibet is an integral part of China, while the Wikipedia:Tibetan government-in-exile maintains that Tibet is an independent state under unlawful occupation.Clark, Gregory, In fear of China, 1969, saying: "Tibet, although enjoying independence at certain periods of its history, had never been recognised by any single foreign power as an independent state. The closest it has ever come to such recognition was the British formula of 1943: suzerainty, combined with autonomy and the right to enter into diplomatic relations." The Romani people may be a special case, being distributed among numerous countries with no clear homeland; as a traditionally "nomadic" people, the Romani/Roma are a classical "stateless nation" without aspiration to sovereign territory. As not all states are nation states, there are a number of ethnic groups who live in a multinational state without being considered "stateless nations". As there are several thousand individual languages and fewer than 200 independent states, it follows that the vast majority of ethnic groups is "stateless" in the sense that they do not have their own nation state. List of stateless nations This is a List of the largest ethnic groups without a nation of their own for which an autonomist and Wikipedia:secessionist movements is known to exist:.not listed are independence movement of groups which already are the ethnic majority in an independent state (Wikipedia:English independence, Wikipedia:Flemish independence). These stateless nations want a state but their Wikipedia:sovereignty and legitimacy was not recognized by the Wikipedia:world community. Therefore these nations are fighting for their rights to Wikipedia:self-determination with peaceful and violent movements. no known irredentism? *Wikipedia:Telugu people 85 M Republic of India Wikipedia:Andhra Pradesh *Wikipedia:Gujarati people 70 M Republic of India Wikipedia:Gujarat *Wikipedia:Marathi people 70 M Wikipedia:Maharashtra *Wikipedia:Malayali 35 M Republic of India Wikipedia:Kerala *Wikipedia:Sundanese people 40 M Wikipedia:Indonesia *Wikipedia:Kannada people 38 M Republic of India Wikipedia:Karnataka *Wikipedia:Oriya people 33 M Republic of India Wikipedia:Orissa *Wikipedia:Igbo language 18 M Wikipedia:Nigeria *Wikipedia:Zhuang people 18 M Wikipedia:Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region People's Republic of China *Wikipedia:Miao people 10 M People's Republic of China *Wikipedia:Manchu people 10 M People's Republic of China *Wikipedia:Hui people 10 M People's Republic of China See also * Wikipedia:European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages * Wikipedia:Framework Convention for the Protection of National Minorities * Wikipedia:Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization * Wikipedia:List of active autonomist and secessionist movements * Wikipedia:Ethnic nationalism * Wikipedia:Multinational state * Wikipedia:Self-determination * Wikipedia:Sovereignty * Wikipedia:Stateless society * Wikipedia:Stateless person * Wikipedia:List of federally recognized tribes * Wikipedia:List of unrecognized tribes in the United States * Wikipedia:List of First Nations peoples * Wikipedia:Non-FIFA international football * * * * External links Wikipedia:Commons:Flags of stateless nations * Map of European Stateless Nations, published by the Wikipedia:advocacy group Eurominority * United Nations Declaration on the Rights of Persons Belonging to National or Ethnic, Religious and Linguistic Minorities References State Wikipedia:Category:Political science terms Wikipedia:Category:Secession Wikipedia:Category:Independence movements Wikipedia:Category:Autonomy Wikipedia:Category:Human rights by issue Wikipedia:Category:Sovereignty Wikipedia:Category:Cultural geography State Category:Political science terms Category:Secession Category:Independence movements Category:Autonomy Category:Human rights by issue Category:Sovereignty Category:Cultural geography Category:Geography Category:Political geography Category:Geopolitics